Megumin's New Life
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: After an argument with Kazuma...Due to her rather reckless Explosion-Attitude,and ends up in the Capital City...Where...Complications arise.
1. Chapter 1

(Open Author's Note) A/N: I feel VERY weird/strange writing this...I'm often inspired by MANY RPG's...But never normally am THIS inspired! But I'll do my best! *smiles* I'll put translation stuff underneath the chappy in the A/N later on =D (Close Author's Note).

I am steadily doing more and more fanfics/stories within VERY DIFFERENT realities/fandoms...Lemme know if you want me to try one! (I mean...Can't help to ask right!? =D) -.- Real slick there JLA...REAL clever...lol.

* * *

Clouds that are mixed with grey and slight tinges of red fill the skies. The water itself seems to reflect the moonlight as a lone sourceress walks towards the Adventurer's Guild...

The time is: 22:55pm...

Chapter 1: Lost...

Megumin walked into the Adventurer's Guild doing her best to keep her staff away from anyone in case she hit someone. That time when she hit Aqua over the head - Thus knocking out the Water Goddess was NOT expected...NEITHER was having her meal supplies CUT down to SMALL portions thanks to the medic...Either the healer or Kazuma...She wanted to blame Kazuma...But he had grown on her. She had NO idea how...But he had. Something about his bluntness was fun to watch.

If it wasn't directed-

"Oi! Loli!"

At her.

Megumin grumbled as she turned to the table were, like normal, Kazuma was waving to her. He had the BIGGEST smile on his face. 'What now?' She thought in defeat. 'I hope its nothing TOO drastic! I DRAW THE LINE AT DANCING in the NOD! NO, NO, NO!' She mentally screamed before hitting into Darkness...

Darkness glanced at the younger girl and sighed. "Look where you're going"

Megumin sighed. "Yeah, yeah" She sat down across from Kazuma which was when a certain blue haired girl walked up behind her. She knew it was Aqua because Kazuma looked away and sighed.

"Megumin"

Megumin looked down and sighed again. "Yeah?"

Aqua's hands instantly were on Megumin's shoulders, sending ice cold shivers down her spine...The not so friendly type of cold either. It had been EXTREMELY HOT outside...So...Change in tempreture had her slump and her head hit the table. "Ugh..."

Aqua's giggling voice irritated Megumin but she somehow...And she really did mean SOMEHOW ignore it. Megumin felt some tears forming in her eyes when she heard Darkness and Aqua talking.

"Seriously Aqua, you have to let up on Megumin sometime! Its not fair to keep doing this is it?"

"But I love it! And 'sides, she sent me to hospital! Me! Hospital? Can you imagine it?!"

Kazuma's voice was next:

"Leave her alone. Both of you."

"Or what? You'll hurt me?"

Kazuma growled as he looked at Megumin. "I don't want too cause you any pain that is un-nessary okay?"

Aqua's teasing voice got to Megumin in seconds. "REALLY? You think you can take me on? Then just try it! I'll have you! I don't care about Heaven or whatever now! Bring it!"

Before Kazuma could stand up, Megumin started to get to her feet. "Shut up..." She whispered.

Aqua pretended not to hear her. "What was that? You're going to have to speak up, I can't HEAR YOU! She must have a tiny voice or something...I CAN'T HEAR SMALL PEOPLE!"

Megumin turned around EXTREMELY slowly, her eyes were closed as she felt more and more anger corse through her veins. "What did you say?" She mutters almost under her breath, her body (although small) starts to shake...Anger levels getting DANGEROUSLY towards their limits.

Kazuma stands up and walks to them so that he is stood not in front of them but to Megumin's left side and Aqua's right.

"Enough, alright? Enough. Calm down. Both of you"

Aqua laughs at Kazuma just as Megumin twirls her staff and slams it into Aqua's side, forcing the Water Goddess (Should I call her 'lady' instead of Goddess? xD) onto the floor in pain. Kazuma looking at her. "MEGUMIN!"

Megumin looks to him, her anger still there but not quite as high.

"This is WRONG! FIGHTING is NOT permitted in this guild! Go!" He points to the door. "Take a walk! RIGHT NOW! Come back when you're calm! MOVE!"

Megumin looks at her hands and then to him again. "B-B-But I-"

Kazuma shakes his head. "NO!" He grabs ahold off her staff before she can react and places it behind himself. "You ar from explosion magic until you apologise to Aqua!"

Megumin's expression changes to one of shock/horror mixed with a begging expression. "NO! Anything but that! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!"

Kazuma shakes his head again. "Its not me you have to ask" He nods at Aqua who is still clutching her side in pain, Kazuma looks to her. "You cast a spell on an end off this staff didn't you?"

Megumin looks at him with shock in her eyes. "ARE YOU NUTS!? I'd NEVER do such a thing! Give me that staff back! I-"

Kazuma sighs and looks at her dead in her red eyes, causing her to stop moving altogether. "Megumin. I didn't EVER want to say this..." He sighs again and lets go off the staff, it hits the floor but before Megumin could get it, he puts his foot on it. Preventing her from getting it up again.

He closes his eyes. "Darkness. Take Aqua to the medic's...She won't want to hear this" Darkness nods without question and gets to Aqua's side in a flash, helping her to the medic's on the other side of the Guild.

He opens his eyes when he couldn't hear Darkness and his green eyes lock onto Megumin's ruby red ones. He smiles in melancholy and reaches in his pocket. "Megumin. Everyone can hear this in the guild...Can you?"

He looks to the patrons who just nod, he looks back to her who was starting to cry in rivers. She knew what he was about to say...Or it looked that way.

He took in a deep shaky breath. "I'm sorry Megumin...I'm going to have to ask you to leave the group."

Megumin's eyes widen while the entire guild went quiet - Even the medic's and the drinks. Did...Kazuma...Just say what they THOUGHT he did!?

Megumin (almost as though telepathically knowing what they wanted to ask him) etched to the door and backed herself against the door. "K...K...K...Kazuma? Wh...Why? I thought we were friends..."

Kazuma looked down with sadness in his own eyes - Something that Megumin had not seen from him...They looked...Sad, yes, but also...Regretful?

"I'm sorry Megumin" He slowly picked up her staff and walked over to her. "Your recent behaviour...Coupled with the dangerous antics you've been doing..." He placed the staff into her hands with a bag off coins. "I can't keep you in the group anymore. This should be enough to get you to the capital at least. Costs around 10k right?"

Megumin, in floads of tears by now, nodded very slowly.

Kazuma smiled warmly at her as their eyes met again. "There's 2 mill there. Find yourself a good group, I mean, who knows? We might see each other again." He slowly closed the gap between them, kissing her on the cheek, making her go bright red. "Its a big world out there Megumin. I gave you another skill with that...kiss"

He slowly opened the door, feeling the cold on his skin he looked at his green cloak and took it off (Shocking the patrons again) and put it on her shoulders. Making sure she was warm. "I'll be seeing you. Goodbye Megumin"

Kazuma looked in the direction of were Aqua and Darkness were sounding like they were getting ready to come back to where they were. Kazuma turned his attention to the moonlight and closed his eyes, heading out into the cold town. "I'll keep an eye out for you!" He smiled as he went towards the mansion.

Megumin walked out off the guild as well - Heading in a different direction. Looking at were Kazuma was heading, he looked back at her as well.

Both of them said three words to each other which stunned a lot of people (Darkness and Aqua didn't hear them though =p):

"I love you!

* * *

Loli - As far as I know it can have multiple meanings (Gotta love the Japanese :3) but I used it in this one to mean - Little Kid. LOVED it when Kazuma used it on her in the series! THAT WAS FUNNY! ;D

ANYWAY, See ya! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

(Open Author's Note) A/N: Okay...This is gonna get confusing/strange/weird in places...I'm not sure where or how. Just know it will :P (Close Author's Note).

* * *

Megumin grumbled as she wondered through the outskirts of the adventurer town that she had left the previous day.

Time: Just past Sunrise.

Location: 30008, by 76, by 98753

Megumin slowly came to a forest log and sat down on it. 'Grrr, I hate you Kazuma...No, wait, I love him...So, why did I have to leave? Oh right, the argument...Stupid Aqua...'

She stood up and shook her head - Turning to the right and began to walk in a certain direction, she pulled out her adventurer's card:-

Level of Megumin: 68.76% towards level 30. Stamina rating: 15%. Explosion rating: 90%.

She groaned as she put it away. 'Still not good enough'

Megumin felt her cheeks burn slightly when she thought about Aqua more seriously. Her curves where annoyingly infatuating. In either case...She thought that on the one hand, she liked the water goddess, but on the other she was infuriating...Whichever way she looked at it...It was confusing even her.

"GAH!" She yelled as she decided to break into a run. Saving her explosion magic for the most extreme of circumstances - Such as if she was being chased by a giant duck...Wait-

She cast a look behind herself and there was indeed, a giant duck, following her at high speed. If she didn't use her explosion magic, she would be killed and possibly end up where Kazuma said he met Aqua...

She shuddered and spun on her heel. Pointing her staff at the giant duck and began to conjure up the magic from inside.

"EX- PLOSION!"

She felt her body go backwards into a tree as the duck was surrounded by the explosion magic and the explosion occurred. Sending the duck's body into random places...Including a piece headed for Axel.

Not that, that mattered...

For she was knocked out the second she hit the tree.

The last thing she saw - Was the approach of a creature and she smiled sheepishly. "Gr...eat...Just when I need Kaz...Ugh..."

She fainted at this point.

Game Over. Continue?

What is this?

[Seven Hours Later]

Megumin began to stir and opened her eyes slowly, groaning in pain as she woke up.

"Ah! You're awake!" A familiar voice rang in her ears. "Don't move...You're heavily injured. In fact, go back to sleep. It's what I'd do~"

Megumin tried to nod her head but fell back to sleep much to the giggling of whoever it was.

Much later when she had more rest, Megumin woke up properly and rose up in the bed.

She started to panic...As you know, that's what Crimson mages often do.

"What in the!? Where am I!? My staff!" She reached out and tried to grab her staff, which was far to far for her to grab in one go.

"Damnit..."

Her eyes eventually adjusted to the wagon she was in. It was now in the capital city...But how it got there and how she was still alive were still mysteries to Megumin who shook her head.

"Ah, you're awake again"

Megumin turned to the voice and her eyes widened. "Dark...Darkness?"

Darkness smirked. "Glad you remembered my name. How are you feeling? That was...Quite the predicament I saw you in...Ah...ha..."

Megumin avoided making contact with Darkness' rather...Odd looking game she was doing. (In essence - Playing with herself). And looked down instead. "Ummm...Why did you help me?"

Darkness pointed to a huge bandage on Megumin's right arm. "When you hit the tree you damaged your arm and-" She pointed to Megumin's skull which was partially covered - Megumin could only see the bandage out of the corner of her left eye. "Your head. You knocked yourself out straight away. You're lucky I got to you when I did"

Megumin nodded slowly, trying to avoid more pain. "So, why did you help me? I hate to ask it again but, didn't you guys just let me go?"

Darkness snorted. "Do you really think I would let you go? I might let Kazuma or Aqua go, but not you. Until I know you can look after yourself you crazy girl" She messed with Megumin's hair which made the young mage giggle.

"Good point. Anyway..."

Darkness cut her off. "I've organised, with a little help from someone I know, to have you set up properly in the capital. You can do whatever you want...Just know I'll never be TOO far behind...Just be mindful. 'kay?"

Megumin nodded. "'kay, oh and Darkness?"

Darkness hummed. "Yes?"

Megumin felt herself go red. "Thank you..."

Darkness nodded and looked to the carriage driver. "How much further?"

"Around 3 and half minutes!"

Darkness nodded, yet again, and when the carriage stopped started to organise it so that Megumin didn't have far to go when she dismounted the wagon/carriage thing.

"Can I meet this, friend, of yours?"

Darkness nodded. "Of course, apparently, she adolises you...and she loves you to bits..."

Megumin had made her blush go away but it came back at this point, even more than before. "Ugh...I'll deal with that later..."

This was gonna be a long day...

* * *

Alright, more to come soon...I'm sorry this has taken so long! Just had too much to do...


End file.
